random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Roiyarutochi
Roiyarutochi 'is a country located in Asia off the coast of Northern Japan. Its population is exclusively made up of Asian individuals, particularly people of Japanese, Chinese, or Korean origin. Database *'Flag: ' *'Motto: The Best We Can Be *'Anthem:' Roiyarutochi, Our Great Land *'Royal Anthem:' God Save The Queen *'Confederation date:' November 16, 1794 *'Capital City:' Koda *'Official Languages:' Japanese, Chinese, Korean *'Reigonal Languages:' Japanese *'Ethnic Groups:' 100% Asian (70% Japanese, 20% Chinese, 10% Korean) *'Demonym:' Roiyaruian (de jure), Tochiese (de facto) *'Government:' Federal parliament *'Monarch:' Queen Miu Fujiwara *'Prime Minister:' Megumi Rikimaru *'Population:' 25,331,002 *'Currency:' Japanese Yen (¥) *'Time Zone:' UTC+09:00 (JST) *'Date Format: ' YYYY/MM/DD *'Drives on the:' Left *'Religious groups:' Christianity, Bhuddism, Athiesm, misc. religions *'ISO 3166 Code:' RI *'Internet TLD:' .com.ri Provinces Roiyarutochi is broken down into 25 provinces, all of which have names of Japanese origin. #Iruma #Watsuji #Shinguji #Kajiwara #Hirai #Iwata #Asahina #Narisawa #Rakuyama #Yokoyama #Yonemura #Chabashira #Harukawa #Yazawa #Hisakawa #Hinata #Kagawa #Fujiyama #Wakiya #Inaba #Kawada #Sawada #Akazawa #Sasaki #Izumi Economy Politics Roiyarutochi is ran by a traditional monarchy, typically by a queen or a king, or in most cases, both. #Naomi Koizumi (1804 - 1854) #Daisuke Isayama (1854 - 1904) #Angie Nakasone (1904 - 1927) (abdicated the throne) #Ichizo Mioda (1927 - 1987) #Kiwa Fujiwara (1987 - 2006) (was overthrown) #Miu Fujiwara (2006 - present) Media Roiyarutochi's state-owned TV stations are RI1, RI2, RI3, RI4, Space Shower TV, Sunrise TV, National TV, 24, EYE, STRAWBERRY and BerriesTV. Non-state-owned TV stations include METEOR, BLUE, SymphonyTV and The Cave. State-owned radio networks include 101.9 MyFM, 99.1 The Sky, 99.9 The Sun, 88.2 The Harmony, and 99.5 MyMusic. Film companies include Fuji Films, Inaba Pictures, Iruma Productions, Rising Sun Studios, Rising Star, Royal Pictures and Family Home Video. A full list of TV providers: Japanese language: *Gokuhara *My Television *Yokota Communications *Wakuni Chinese language: *Jingyi *Lingyu *Zemin-Ya *Guiying Communications Korean language: *Park TV *Sang-Hoon TV *Hwangbo *Seoul TV Education A typical school week in Roiyarutochi goes from Monday to Thursday, and weekends last from Friday to Sunday. Classes begin at 8:30 AM and end at 2:30 PM. A typical school year goes from September 5 to May 31 of the following year. Students get four breaks over the course of the school year - a summer break that lasts from June 1 to September 4, a 3-week-long holiday break and a 1-week Spring break. People and Trends *The legal drinking age is 17 years old. *The legal marriage age is 18 years old. *The legal driving age is 15 years old. *The average person in Roiyarutochi has a typical life expectancy of 102 years. The oldest Roiyaruian to live was a 115-year-old woman named Jo Ji-soo, a Korean citizen who lived in the providence of Fujiyama. *The national sports of Roiyarutochi are baseball (de jure) and yacht racing (de facto). The national animals of Roiyarutochi are the fjord horse, snow leopard, polar bear (unofficial) and white-throated dipper (national bird). *The age for becoming an adult in Roiyarutochi is 17 years old. *Roiyaruians are prohibited from visiting Iraq, North Korea, Somalia, Afghanistan, Yemen and Syria. *Independance Day in Roiyarutochi is celebrated every December 22. On this day, schools, workplaces and other areas are closed. *Same-sex marriage was legalized in Roiyarutochi on December 15, 2017. Same-sex adoption was legalized on the same day. *Acting in theatre is a popular occupation among citizens. Notable people who work in this profession include Ibuki Ritsushima, Yuki Mitarai, Satomi Yonaga, Megumi Ishimoto, Hajime Kirigiri, Gyaru Miyazaki, Uh Eun-Soo, Hwangbo Kyung-wan, Mun Da-Hyun and Ruan Chang, among others. Incidents West Iruma Public High School massacre Main article: West Iruma Public High School massacre On February 23, 1983, the West Iruma Public High School has seen a gruesome shooting that most would call the most violent school shooting in Asia. The shooting, which left 30 dead and 15 injured, was perpetrated by two Korean students at the school named Chi Young-gi (15) and Yun Min-ho (15), who were later on incarcerated for their crimes at a local juvenile detention center. A memorial dedicated to the students that perrished in the massacre is located in the courtyard of the school. Technology *Roiyarutochi has its cars drive from the left, similar to Australia, Ireland, India, Japan, New Zealand, Pakistan, Thailand and the United Kingdom. *Roiyarutochi finally recieved television in 1950's. *Roiyarutochi's standard plug socket is Type H, similar to Israel. *Roiyarutochi uses NTSC display format for TVs, movies, video games and computers. like the USA, Philippines, Canada and South Korea. *The average Roiyaruian TV station signs off at midnight (save for sundays, tuesdays, thursdays and saturdays). The sign-off shows citizens all over the country singing the national anthem, and cuts to the SMPTE Color Bars right after. *Roiyarutochi's internet TLD is .com.ri Further reading *List of things banned in Roiyarutochi Category:Stuff by PixelMiette Category:Roiyarutochi